


confessions

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Series: bang! [2]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Summary: Ed wants to confront Oswald, will he get the answer he wants?





	confessions

Oswald had been sitting at his desk all day, he couldn’t stop thinking about Ed. And not in the “I’m so in love way” he was afraid of what Ed would do if he found out the truth.

‘Would he hurt me?’

‘Would he mock me?’

So much started to fill his head he could feel himself tear up, the things he thought of scared him so much that he, Oswald Cobblepot, Mayor of Gotham and King of the underworld was sitting in his office with tears. When he heard someone nearing his office he quickly wiped his tears and pretended he was working when he heard the door open he didn’t look up.

“Oswald.”

When he heard the familiar voice he looked up to see the man he knew so well, the one he stupidly fell for. He took a breath and smiled “Hello Ed.” He looked in Ed’s eyes and he couldn’t read the emotion in his eyes, but then he studied his face he seemed fine.

“Oswald we need to talk. Now.”

Oswald quickly put whatever he had down and looked at his friend. There was silence for a moment before Ed took a deep breath and spoke with his eyes closed

“Do you love me?”

Oswald looked at him ‘oh no’ he thought

“Excuse me?”

Ed opened his eyes

“Are you in love with me?”

Oswald looked at him again, he looked sad? Or was it scared, he could just see he wasn’t okay

“Ed why would you think-“

Ed quickly pulled a gun out of his coat and pointed it at Oswald

“Tell me the truth dammit.” He yelled at Oswald. Oswalds eyes started to tear up

“Ed..”

Ed looked into his friends eyes, he saw the tears and felt tears of his own form

“Do you love me Oswald? Just tell me.”

Oswald looked like he might breakdown at any second

“Oswald. Do. You-“

“Yes!” Oswald interrupted with a yell and then quickly covered his mouth and let out a sob. Ed froze. He didn’t know what to do. He wiped the tears he felt on his face “you killed her didn’t you?” He looked at Oswald who was sobbing. Oswald gave a slight nod.

“Ed I am, so so sorry. I don’t know why, I promise you I regret it, I didn’t meant to hurt you. I just wanted to be with you. I was afraid of what you’d say or do to tell you before. I did it because I love you Ed. I really do love you”

Ed looked at his friend who was much closer to him than he originally was. “Oswald,you of all people should know what it’s like to loose someone, you know know that she meant so much to me. She was the only second chance I had at love. How.. how could you?” He looked at his friend and thought ‘I should want him dead, but I don’t?’

Oswald sniffed and grabbed Ed’s coat.

“That night when you said you’d do anything for me, I thought that you felt something, that meant so much to me ed, more than you could imagine.”

Ed looked at the older man Oswald took a breath, went to his desk and handed him a gun  
he then took a few steps back and lifted his arms up “Do it.” He said with a cry Ed eyes widened “what?”

“Shoot me ed, I deserve it, I hurt you I don’t deserve to still be here.” He was in tears Ed saw in his eyes that he didn’t want to die. Ed lifted the gun up and pointed it at Oswald who started crying even more. He slowly walked to Oswald. Oswald slammed his eyes shut and turned his head away. He heard something but the floor and then he felt something else

Ed was hugging him?

Even after all he’s done to him?

Ed was silent for a moment “what you did hurts, still but I of all people know love makes you do crazy things” he spoke softly. Oswald slowly wrapped his arms around Ed and closed his eyes and smiled

_ **BANG** _


End file.
